2-0
by Ydyakonenko
Summary: Joonmyeon bukan atlet, tetapi dia senang mencetak skor. Dengan catatan, lawan mainnya haruslah makhluk manis menggemaskan bernama Zhang Yixing. SuLay BxB


**2-0**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SuLay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BxB**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-000-**

Karpet yang konon buatan Turki ini menjadi _spot_ favorit mereka berdua. Alih-alih sofa, mereka berdua lebih senang duduk-duduk atau tengkurap menghadapi laptop, ponsel, dan buku di karpet, mengabaikan fakta bahwa karpet ini lumayan jarang disapa _vacuum cleaner_. 'Peduli setan', demikian istilah mereka soal kebersihan karpet. Selama tak ketumpahan isi kaleng Carlsberg dan tak berserakan kulit kacang di atasnya, karpet ini tetap yang terbaik!

Lupakan soal kebersihan karpet. Cukup fokus saja pada dua makhluk berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang tampak sibuk sendiri-sendiri di atasnya. Masing-masing tengkurap dengan bantal menyangga dada. Yang satu serius membaca komik Naruto, sementara yang satu lagi asyik melihat-melihat album foto usang berisi kumpulan foto bocah lelaki berlesung pipi dan bermata sipit.

"Dulu kau manis, ya." Kim Joonmyeon sekilas melirik pemuda manis yang tengah membaca komik Naruto di sebelahnya.

"Jadi sekarang tidak manis, begitu?" Si Manis menanggapi dengan sinis.

"Sekarang lebih cocok disebut cantik daripada manis." Suara Joonmyeon kedengaran menahan tawa.

"Tidak sopan kau ini, Kim Joonmyeon," Si Manis cemberut. "Barangkali kau lupa, aku ini pria. Jantan."

Joonmyeon tertawa mendengar protes Si Manis.

"Jantan? Barangkali kau lupa, Yixingie Sayang, pria jantan itu menggagahi bukan digagahi."

"Sialan kau." Yixing—Si Manis—memukul lengan kekar Joonmyeon dengan komik Naruto-nya. "Tak kuberi jatah baru tahu rasa kau." Dia mengancam sambil bersungut-sungut, tetapi anehnya dia malah kelihatan sangat-sangat menggemaskan.

Alih-alih takut, Joonmyeon justru terbahak mendengar ancaman Yixing. "Mulutmu mudah saja bicara begitu, tapi begitu bibirku hinggap di sana dan tanganku ini menggerayang _spot_ favoritnya, paling-paling kau langsung mendesah dan menyerah," ledek Joonmyeon.

 _Skakmat!_ Ledekan Joonmyeon ternyata sangat efektif. Yixing langsung bungkam. Dia mendelik galak, tetapi rona mawar terpeta jelas di wajah manisnya.

"Coba lihat, wajahmu langsung merah jambu. Cantik sekali. Kau ini makan apa, sih? Waktu kecil manis, sekarang cantik," Joonmyeon mulai menggombal.

"Muntah tidak, ya?" Yixing langsung memasang tampang mual meski rona mawar di pipinya enggan pergi. "Tak ada gombalan yang lebih bermutu?"

"Buat apa bermutu kalau yang tidak bermutu saja bisa membuatmu _blushing_ seperti ini?" Joonmyeon iseng mencolek pipi Yixing, tetapi tangannya langsung ditepis oleh sang empunya pipi.

"Berhenti membuatku terdengar seperti perempuan!"

Joonmyeon terkekeh. Yixing ini memang konyol, selalu berlagak galak meski jelas-jelas ketahuan tersipu-sipu.

"Kau tahu, Yixing- _ah_?" Joonmyeon lagi-lagi mencolek pipi Yixing dan diadiahi pukulan di lengannya menggunakan komik Naruto. Sia-sia saja sebetulnya, pasalnya lengan Joonmyeon yang kekar bukanlah tandingan bagi jari-jemari lentik milik Yixing dan komik Naruto-nya. "Kau makin menggemaskan dengan tampangmu yang sok galak itu," goda Joonmyeon.

Yixing mendengus. Kali ini dia memilih tak mengacuhkan Joonmyeon dan kembali menekuni halaman Naruto-nya.

"Tapi serius deh, Yixing- _ah_ ," Joonmyeon mengabaikan fakta bahwa Yixing tak mengacuhkannya, "kau manis sekali waktu kecil. Manis, imut. Mirip Dorami."

"Gombalan apa lagi ini, Kim Joonmyeon?" Kali ini Yixing berlagak lelah, bahkan dia menghela napas segala. "Dorami? Jadi maksudmu aku mirip kucing, begitu? _Semprul_!" Yixing mendesis.

"Iya. Kau ini 'kan memang mirip kucing," Joonmyeon menanggapi dengan santai.

"Waktu kecil mirip Dorami. Kalau sekarang mirip kucing betina liar..." Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah manis Yixing.

"Yang tidak segan-segan menggigit dan mencakar seperti kemarin malam," Joonmyeon lagi-lagi menggodanya.

"Bedebah!" Yixing mengumpat dengan spontan. "Kau ini memang tidak sopan, Kim Joonmyeon! Pergi sana! Merusak konsentrasiku saja!"

Tak diduga-duga Yixing menendang pinggang Joonmyeon sekuat tenaga, sampai-sampai Joonmyeon terguling dan nyaris membentur sofa.

"Astaga, Zhang Yixing!" Joonmyeon terkaget-kaget.

"Kau ini manusia atau _unicorn_ , sih? Main sepak saja. Ini namanya kekerasan, tahu?" protes Joonmyeon.

"Persetan," sambar Yixing. "Cepat pergi sana! Malam ini kuharamkan kau tidur di sini!"

"Galak benar kau ini." Joonmyeon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya bangkit untuk duduk. Pria muda tampan pemilik rambut hitam ini sesaat tersenyum tipis.

"Galak, tapi menggemaskan..." Joonmyeon kembali tengkurap di sebelah Yixing.

"Aku suka."

Belum sempat Yixing bereaksi, Joonmyeon secepat kilat mendaratkan kecupan tepat di pipi pemuda itu, mengagetkan Yixing yang sama sekali tak siap hingga tak sempat menghindar dari Joonmyeon. Pemuda itu sesaat bengong sampai akhirnya bereaksi dengan mendorong Joonmyeon kuat-kuat.

"Tidak sopan!" Yixing terduduk. Dipukulnya Joonmyeon kuat-kuat dengan bantal _unicorn_ miliknya.

"Beraninya kau mencium pipiku tanpa izin!"

Alih-alih minta maaf, Joonmyeon yang kini berbaring dengan posisi telentang di atas karpet justru terkekeh.

"Baru pipi, 'kan? Belum yang ini."

Joonmyeon menarik tangan Yixing kuat-kuat hingga pemuda itu jatuh menimpa tubuhnya. Tangannya yang kokoh dengan cekatan meraih tengkuk Yixing, menempelkan bibir ranum pemuda itu ke bibirnya. Sebelum Yixing sempat protes, Joonmyeon lebih dulu melumat bibirnya, mengunci Yixing dalam ciuman penuh menjurus panas.

Yixing berontak, tapi Joonmyeon tak sudi membiarkannya lolos.

 _'2-0, Yixing-ah!'_

Joonmyeon tertawa setan dalam hati, diam-diam merasa menang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Skywatcher Seo**_


End file.
